


Mad World

by darkflame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на строчку "and the dreams in which i'm dying are the best i've ever had" из песни Gary Jules - Mad World</p><p>автор неизвестен, оригинал лежит <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/3114.html?thread=7608618">здесь.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad World

Каждую ночь - один и тот же сон.

Какая-то захолустная деревенька на окраинах Кабула. Обычный патруль, или предполагавшийся обычным. В один момент – ничего, а в следующую секунду они уже распластаны под огнем противника.

Джон, прячется, согнувшись, за стеной, с табельным пистолетом в руке, готовый помочь первому же упавшему. У него при себе аптечка, как и у Билла, медбрата, и если им повезёт, то этого будет достаточно, чтобы сегодня все остались в живых.

Иногда везения не хватает. Джону не хочется думать об этом сейчас.

Краем глаза он замечает движение и дергается влево, открывает рот, чтобы крикнуть своим: "Слева!" - и тут же в него попадает пуля, и Джон лежит на земле, пытаясь вдохнуть.

Билл появляется над ним, быстрее, чем он ожидал, но Джон всё равно не знает, достаточно ли быстро. Он борется за воздух и наконец-то делает глубокий вдох. Значит, лёгкие не повреждены. Просто ударом выбило воздух. И если только он не истечёт кровью, то выберется отсюда живым.

\- Держись, - отчаянно произносит Билл, - Только держись.

Ощущается довольно болезненное давление на рану, Билл пытается остановить кровотечение.

Джон смотрит на небо, на синее, без единого облачка, небо. «Боже, прошу тебя, позволь мне выжить», - думает он, изо всех сил цепляясь за жизнь.

Проснувшись в тихой белой комнате, он задается вопросом, а стоило ли оно того.

***

\- Джон, это посттравматический стресс. Как по учебнику. Кошмары, тремор в руке, психосоматическая хромота...

\- Я, кстати, всё ещё не верю в психосоматичность, - он готов поклясться, что нога повреждена. Может, по дороге какой-нибудь безответственный идиот ударил его колено о карету скорой или что-нибудь такое.

Должно быть что-то, что причиняет эту боль.

\- Вашу ногу внимательно осмотрели, нет никаких физических повреждений, - Элла наклоняется вперед, изображая на лице искренность. - Нет ничего позорного в посттравматическом стрессе, Джон. После того, через что Вы прошли, это нормально. Вы почти умерли. Неудивительно, что остались побочные эффекты.

\- Это не... - Джон качает головой. Не то, чтобы он стыдился посттравматического стресса, просто это кажется неправильным. Он прочитал весь материал, что выдала Элла, и ему ничего не подходит.

Джон качает головой, ведь нет смысла ей объяснять. Он ходит к Элле уже несколько недель, и все это время она объясняет проблемы Джона, совершенно к нему не прислушиваясь.

Он боится не снов, а того, что проснувшись по ним скучает. Его пугают холодные белые стены. С того пробуждения в госпитале одни белые стены сменяют другие. Его номер в отеле, офис Эллы, даже небо Лондона с тех пор, как он вернулся, стало холодным и белым.

Во снах Джона пугает не то, что там происходит. По крайней мере в кошмарах, истекая кровью и глядя в сияющее синевой небо Афганистана, он не чувствует себя призраком.

Джона в кошмарах пугает то, что проснувшись, он скучает по войне.

Он досиживает до конца приёма в холодных белых стенах, а затем выходит под холодное белое небо.

***

Я сказал "опасно", и вот ты здесь.

***

Теперь у него новые сны.

Сны о преследовании такси по многолюдным лондонским улицам – ночной холод и звездная синева неба наполнены азартом погони, адреналином, и это совсем не так страшно, как мертвая, белая, зимняя тишина днем.

Сны о крике, отчаянном и резком, и внезапно нахлынувшем спокойствии - ради лучшего выстрела в его жизни. Ради спасения Шерлока. Сны о смертельных ловушках и гигантских стрелах, и сны о смеси запахов чистящих средств с хлоркой. И иногда, по-прежнему, сны об Афганистане.

Но теперь просыпаться не настолько плохо. Джон знает, что сегодня не тот день, когда он умрет. И, скорее всего, не день, в который ему придется увертываться от пуль, бороться с убийцами или сооружать перевязку из подручных средств, ради того, чтобы все остались живы.

 

Сегодня не тот день - но он может им стать. И ради этого стоит просыпаться.


End file.
